


I Belong Here

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Couch Cuddles, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Protective Owen Strand, TK is so Done, parents fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: To say Owen was shocked to see the person at his front door would be an understatement. His eyes widened and throat went dry because he definitely wasn't expecting his ex wife to come over so soon "Umm..Hi. Come..."The woman, Claire didn't reply to Owen's greetings and stormed pass him "Where is he? Where's my son?""...In?" Owen shook his head and followed Claire "He's fine Claire. We just came back from hospital"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 310





	I Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This idea just popped up and couldn't stop myself from writing. This scene takes place after TK being released from hospital. hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Owen settled his son behind the mountain of pillows, making sure TK was comfortable. He propped his legs up on the couch and placed a bottle of water on the table that was within TK's reach. It had been barely three hours since TK was released from hospital after getting shot on duty. Doctors strictly recommend TK getting proper rest and take it easy for atleast two weeks. The father sighed when TK groaned a little when he tried to move, obviously in pain "I still think you should rest in your room TK"

TK laid his head on the armrest and looked at his father, before closing his eyes "I'm fine Dad. Just little sore, that's all" 

"How can you tell me this couch is more comfortable than bed" 

TK grinned not bothering to open his eyes "Because it's closer to TV and I'm already bored out of my mind" 

Owen rolled his eyes "If you were bored why didn't you let Carlos come over. I did hear him offering help" he smiled when TK blushed at his words "He'll come.. just after his shift gets over" 

"Huh huh.. really? Do you want me to leave you two love birds alone?" 

TK's face flushed red as he threw a pillow at his father "Shut up Dad! Awww!" he yelped when pain shot through his chest. Owen narrowed his eyes in concern and leaned over "TK.. hey are you okay?" 

TK grimaced taking few deep breaths "I'm good. Could you pass me my meds. The pain is kinda getting worse" 

Owen nodded "Wait a minute okay. I'll be right back" he was about to pull TK's medicines when the front doorbell rang. He shared a look with his son who shrugged "Carlos won't be here for another two hours" 

"I'll go check" said Owen and went to open the door.

To say Owen was shocked to see the person standing on the front door, would be an understatement. His eyes widened and throat went dry because he definitely wasn't expecting his ex wife to come over so soon "Umm..Hi Come..." 

The woman, Claire didn't reply Owen's greetings and stormed pass him "Where is he? Where's my son?"

"...In?" Owen shook his head and followed Claire "He's fine Claire. We just came back from hospital" 

Claire again ignored Owen and walked into the living room. She gasped on seeing her son "TK! Oh my God... how are you baby?" 

"Mom?" TK was shocked to see her mother. It had been years since he last saw her "What are you doing here?" 

"TK you were shot. Ofcourse I came to see you" Claire sat down next to her son and pushed back his hair back "I'm so glad to see you're okay" she heard footsteps and turned to glare at her ex husband "Owen why is TK on the couch? Shouldn't he be resting on the bed?" 

"He doesn't want to..." Owen started but was cut off by Claire "TK is in no condition to make decisions. Can't you see he's in pain. You should know better what's good for him" 

"Mom it's not Dad's fau.." 

"It's okay baby. I'm here now. I'll take good care of you" Claire threw another stern glare at Owen who frowned "What's that suppose to mean? I'm not taking care of him?" 

Claire scoffed "Yeah and that's why he's in the couch instead of bed. Good job Owen. It was obviously a mistake leaving my son in your custody" 

Owen saw red "Mistake? How dare you!? You left us remember?"

"Guys please" TK was half way up, wincing at the pain that was throbbing in his chest. He hated when his parents faught. He felt like he was five years old all over again 

Apparently the two adults weren't done yet

Claire got up to face Owen, raising her perfectly sculptured eyebrows "I never left my son. I love him" 

Owen crossed his arms "Yeah I get your love towards our son. You barely came to visit since you left. Do you even remember the last time you saw him?" he challenged 

TK's eyes burned with hot tears "Please stop" he requested but was ignored by his parents

"Atleast I'm not lame enough to let him get shot" Claire argued raising her voice and felt proud of herself when she saw the hurt look on Owen's face

TK couldn't believe his mother was blaming his father for his accident 

"I left TK in your custody. You were suppose to protect him but you failed!" Claire took a step forward "Now I'm taking my son back" 

"What?" Owen scowled deeply while TK got up from the couch. He swayed feeling dizzy and clutched his upper chest where he felt severe pain but it was nothing compared to his mother's words "Mom.." 

Claire turned and cupped TK's face "Don't worry TK. I've got it all sorted out. You'll be coming with me" 

"What?" TK stared at his mother with wide eyes. Claire smiled cupping TK's face "I'm sorry for not taking this decision early but I'll correct all my mistakes and it starts with you"

Owen stood stunned looking at the woman "Are you crazy!? You're not taking TK anywhere" 

"He's my son and he'll come with me" 

"Well he's my son too! You do not get to make decisions on his regarding" 

"Try and stop me Owen. I'll call the cops if I've to and you'll be.." 

"MOM STOP!" TK yelled finally gaining full attention from his parents. His chest heaved up and down, eyes soaked with tears as he took a shuddering breath. Owen instantly regretted fighting with his ex wife in front of his son "TK....kid" 

TK dugged his fingers on his upper chest hoping to bring some relief to the excruciating pain "Dad wait... I need to talk to Mom" 

Claire grinned "I knew you would listen to me. TK I'm so happy that..." 

"Happy? You're happy?" TK glared at her "Ofcourse you're happy! Because it's always been about you! You don't care if me or Dad are happy or not" 

"Baby..." 

TK raised his hand "Don't call me that. I... just stop.. You come after like what... six years.. and just start accusing Dad? Tell him that he's doing a lousy job at raising me?" he scoffed "Let me get one thing straight for you Mom. Dad is my hero! He's my best friend. A better parent than you are! He knows what I like to eat ..about my allergies. He was there for my graduation ceremony. He stayed with me all the nights when I was burning with fever. He was supportive when I came out as gay. He was there for me when I became a drug addict. He saved my life when I overdosed myself and died! So don't you ever say anything bad about him or else I swear I'll never see your face again"

"TK" 

"Where were you all these years? You came only because I got hurt so I'm guessing next time Dad should expect you when I die?" 

"No I .." 

"I'm staying with Dad. I belong here"

Owen fell tears in his eyes. A proud smile decorated his face as he looked fondly at his son

"But TK" 

"Leave Mom! I don't want to..." TK swayed again, feeling extremely exhausted after his emotional confession. His eyes spotted dark spots and he glanced at his father pleadingly "Dad... I don't feel.." 

"TK!" Owen rushed to catch his son before he could fall. He gently lowered TK back on the couch and covered him with blanket "Don't talk. I'll get your medicines" 

"Dad" TK whimpered through his half opened eyes and Owen kissed his forehead "It's okay kiddo. Everything is fine. I'll be right back" 

"Tell her...go" 

Claire pressed her lips in annoyance "I'm leaving TK but you'll regret not coming with me. This man will ruin your life just like he did mine" with that she did an about turn and left.

Owen sighed. He choose to ignore the woman and focus on his son. He quickly grabbed TK's meds and gave it to him along with water. TK gulped down the meds leaning his head back as new bout of tears rolled down his eyes 

Owen's heart broke on seeing his son. He sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee "I'm so sorry TK" 

TK bit his quivering lips "Why is she always hurting us?" 

"She won't anymore. I'm sorry you had to see us fight again" Owen hesitated for a moment before speaking "TK if you want to .. I mean.. if you do not feel safe here then... you can go with your mot..."

"Dad please don't finish that sentence"

Owen sighed in relief and pulled TK close to his chest, carding his fingers through his hair "I love you so much kid" 

TK began to sob against Owen's chest, his father rubbing small circles on his back. Owen felt his heartstrings break at the sound of TK's sniffles. He wished Claire had never shown up. TK didn't deserve this. He wanted to give all the happiness to his son and keep him safe. He wanted to wrap TK up in a bubble and hide him away from any kind of hurt or pain. He wiped the tears off his son's face "It's okay son. Don't stress too much" 

"I love you Dad" TK sniffed closing his eyes. Owen kept his calloused fingers run through his hair knowing it would lure his kid to sleep. And it did.

Two hours later, Owen heard a knock at the front door. He saw Carlos enter and remembered not locking the door when Claire left "Can I come in. I'm sorry but the door was unlocked so.." 

Owen nodded "Come in Carlos. Your timing couldn't be better" 

As Carlos walked further inside the house, a frown formed on his face when he saw TK's tear stained cheeks. The young man, even in his sleep, looked exhausted and pale, like he was crying for hours. He wondered what had happened to cause so much distress to him

Owen understood Carlos's concern and sighed "Tk's mother showed up" 

When Owen finished telling what happened in last hour, Carlos's heart ached for TK. How much will TK have to suffer? He moved a bit closer and requested "If you don't mind can I..?" 

Owen smiled "He could surely use a caompaniship" he slowly untangled his son away from him, only for Carlos to take his place. The officer wrapped his arms around TK and pulled him closer. He wasn't surprised by the fact that TK didn't even acknowledge that he was being shifted from his father's arms to his. The poor guy must be bone tired, both emotionally and physically

"I'll be in my room. Call me when he wakes up or you need anything" said Owen 

"I'll keep an eye out for him Mr Strand" 

"I know. My son is in good and safe hands" replied Owen and left the two alone. Carlos studied the sleeping man in his arms. He felt an invisible urge to protect TK, like shield him from all the bad things in the world. He looked so young and adorable in his sleep that Carlos almost leaned in for a kiss. The officer smiled. Maybe after TK wakes up. He was so ready to see the blush that was going to cover TK's face when he realizes that he had been sleeping in his arms "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise TK" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please please leave a comment if you liked it :-)))


End file.
